Humans
'''Humans '''are by far the predominant race living in the Iron Kingdoms, and perhaps across Caen itself, as they have been observed on several continents. Believed to have been created by the god Menoth ,Mankind has been prevalent in western Immoren for as long as legends have been told, with civilizations stretching back six thousand years and untold millennia before that as nomadic tribes. Humans are an adaptable and hardy race capable of a broad range of careers and thriving in every geography, from the frozen northern mountains to the arid desert wastes. Humans have been at the forefront of invention and pioneered many of the technologies that the nations of the region rely upon, including alchemy and mechanika.Iron Kingdoms RPG Core Rulebook The five Iron Kingdoms were the inheritors of the Thousand Cities Era, a time when countless petty fiefdoms emerged across the region. This has given rise to a proliferation of human ethnicities and cultures, each proud of its history. Many of the peoples of western Immoren have distinct physical traits and can be recognized on sight. While most humans dwell in the cities and towns of the Iron Kingdoms, living within the safety of their walls, some live on the fringes, eking out a difficult existence in the wilds. Life in these small, scattered, and isolated communities is hard and has forged a tougher and more adaptable people with a very different outlook than their urban kin. These more rugged specimens are often hunters, hermits, deserters, outlaws, woodsmen, wilderness scouts, or mercenary irregulars. Some are adventurers seeking to master their environment and exploit the resources of the land. Others are descendants of the last barbarian tribes that persist in the most isolated territories of Immoren. A much smaller number are the enigmatic blackclads of the Circle Orboros—intimidating and dreaded masters of violent elemental powers.Iron Kingdoms Unleashed Core Rulebook Humans living in the wilds are a hardy and resourceful group, capable of thriving in a wide range of climates. Whether dwelling in tribal communities deep in the hinterland or in scattered villages on the fringe of the civilized world, they have carved out a niche for themselves throughout western Immoren. Lacking the natural physical advantages of races like the farrow or gatormen, humans must rely on cunning, prowess, and their tight-knit communities in order to compete. Some act as liaisons for members of other races, venturing to neighboring communities to bargain for trade goods—or scout for potential raid targets. As a whole, however, humanity is little trusted by the less civilized inhabitants of the wild. Individual humans may prove themselves honorable, though this can take some doing. Theirs is a long and well-known history of betrayal and broken treaties, of endless war and systematic abuse. The feared blackclads have done little to improve this reputation, with their constant scheming and conspiracies—although they, at least, are considered a force to reckon with in the wild places. Humans come in a wide range of appearances, with great variance in skin pigmentation, height, hair and eye color, and body build. Most Immorese humans have pale or olive skin, but there are those who are exceptionally pale and others with very dark skin. Hair colors are usually shades of brown but include black, red, blond, and many shades between. Humans identify with one another more by shared languages and nationality than by superficial physical distinctions. References Category:Races